Bajo amenaza
by NatssY
Summary: Oneshot Huddy. "¿Que estaríamos dispuestos a hacer por salvar a alguien? ¿Qué podemos llegar a pedir in extremis? ¿Cuánto sabemos fingir en momentos dramáticos? Uno no sabe lo que realmente quiere hasta que lo ve perdido... O muerto." Feliz cumple Xua!


**FANDOM**. House M.D.

**Pairing**. Huddy.

**Género:** Podría decirse que Drama/Romance.

**Spoilers:** hasta el 5x09, a continuación explicaré de que spoilers hablo.

**Disclaimer**: ¿realmente tengo que decir que nada de esto me pertenece? ¿No lo sabe todo el mundo ya?

**Resumen**: ¿Que estaríamos dispuestos a hacer por salvar a alguien? ¿Qué podemos llegar a pedir in extremis? ¿Cuánto sabemos fingir en momentos dramáticos? Uno no sabe lo que realmente quiere hasta que lo ve perdido... O muerto.

**Comentarios:** El oneshot está situado en el capítulo nueve de la quinta temporada. Se sabe que en ese capítulo un hombre que quiere que lo curen secuestra a varias personas (entre las que están House y Thirteen) en el despacho de Cuddy. Se sabe alguna cosa más, y entre ellas, o al menos eso entendimos al principio xD, que Cuddy le pide a House que salga con ella. Yo estaba en shock al no entender como coño le podía decir que saliese con ella en pleno secuestro, y en una lluvia de ideas de las que me vienen demasiado a menudo, se me ocurrió... Esto. Después de un dilema moral, me decidí a escribirlo. Y aquí está...

**Dedicatorias. **Para _**Xuanny**_. Porque la idea se iba a quedar en eso, en una de mis muchas ideas, pero luego recordé que era tu cumpleaños y... ¿Why not? Espero que lo disfrutes la mitad de lo que yo disfruto tus fics. Feliz cumpleaños.

NatY

Pd. Sabeis lo de los espacios no? Lo de que me ignora y no deja un puto espacio... Los o0o0o0o0, son para separar escenas.

**BAJO AMENAZA.  
**

Estaba ya revolviendo el tercer cajón del escritorio, cuando alguien que no era Cuddy irrumpió en el despacho.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó un tipo de unos cuarenta y pico años mientras entraban varias personas más.

-¿Y usted? –replicó House mordazmente y sin moverse de la silla.

-Yo –dijo el hombre enseñándole su mano armada –soy un tío que lleva una pistola y que matará a cualquiera que se mueva en esta habitación. Y ahora, vuelvo a repetirle… ¿Quién es usted?

-Soy el Dr. House –contestó fríamente.

Hasta que el tío de la arma no giró la vista, no se había dado cuenta de que entre los rehenes estaba Thirteen.

-¿Es el Dr. House? –le preguntó a ella.

-Sí –respondió con voz firme.

-Mira tú que bien. No podía haber salido mejor…

Y House se temió lo peor.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

John, el secuestrador, dejó hablar por teléfono a House con el SWAT, antes de que les mandasen los tubos de sangre y cuando los dejó llenos en el hall que hay entre el despacho de Cuddy y la clínica. Más que nada, para que supiesen que pruebas hacer.

House parecía un tío irónico, algo borde y malhumorado al que nadie le caía bien. Incluso le había soltado una mala frase a uno de los rehenes cuando se quejó. Intentaba estar lejos del resto de la gente –excepto de aquella médico que trabajaba con él- y todavía no lo había oído hablar con nadie con el que se le notase en confianza. O al que tuviese algo más que simple afecto. Trataba al SWAT como si fuese idiota –que un poco, lo era- y parecía realmente enfadado de tener que estar allí.

John no se dio cuenta de lo que llevaba fijándose en él hasta que volvieron unos resultados.

-Necesito hacerte una resonancia y unas placas –le explicó House muy serio. –Si no te la hacemos no estaremos seguros de lo que tienes y supongo que te han hecho suficientes pruebas para saber que la investigación se hace a base de aparatitos gigantes y análisis de todo tipo.

-Está bien. ¿Y cómo vamos a llegar a esa sala?

A la hora, estaban todos allí. Por supuesto, a punta de pistola.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

House bufó al darse cuenta de que aquel SWAT no se iba a enterar de nada.

-Pásame con un médico que comprenda algo de lo que le digo.

No habían pasado ni tres segundos cuando…

-¿Se puede saber que le has dicho para que disparara a alguien? –le increpó una voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Tú siempre tan amable querida…

En esos 5 breves minutos y entre todas las peticiones de gasas y medicamentos, aquella voz femenina no pudo disimular su ansia porque saliesen de allí vivos. Parecía conocer mucho a House, sabía lo bocazas que podía ser y que en momentos como aquel el horno no estaba para bollos. Por eso, justo antes de colgar, le pidió que, más que nunca y por el bien de todos, se comportase.

También le pidió que se cuidase.

Y el secuestrador, que para algo había puesto el manos libres, lo oyó todo.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

-Tenemos que darte los medicamentos o morirás –le repitió House frustrado.

-¿Y cómo sé que no es algún tipo de mierda para inmovilizarme o dejarme inconsciente?

-Haber pensado en eso cuando decidiste secuestrar a nueve personas en un hospital –comentó el nefrólogo en voz baja.

-Quiero que alguien se medique conmigo.

-¿¡Está loco!?

-Yo lo haré –manifestó la única médica de la habitación.

-No –increpó House-, no lo harás.

-Llama y di que traigan el doble de todos los medicamentos –le pidió Thirteen ignorando sus palabras.

House miró a la pistola, bufó y cogió el teléfono. Tardó casi cinco minutos en conseguir convencer a Cuddy.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Llevaban ya seis horas sin moverse de allí y House estaba demasiado cansado. Su pierna no lo estaba matando y el hombre herido se quejaba demasiado para su gusto.

Se sentó en el sofá al lado de Thirteen, que tiritaba a causa de todos los medicamentos innecesarios que llevaba en el cuerpo. Rápidamente, se acercó el secuestrador.

-Con la que hablaste antes… ¿Quién era? –investigó John.

-La Dra. Cuddy, la Decana del hospital. Éste es su despacho.

-¿Qué hay entre vosotros? –preguntó sin rodeos.

-Nada –respondió House indignado por aquella intromisión en su vida.

-No me lo creo –dijo tranquilamente. –Se preocupa por ti.

-Se preocupa por todos –la defendió el médico.

-Sí, pero más por ti. ¿Qué hay entre vosotros? –repitió después de unos segundos en silencio.

-Somos amigos –bufó él.

-¿Sólo amigos?

-Sí –dijo en un tono creíble para todo aquel que no lo conociese.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Cuddy? –preguntó Thirteen con la vena cotilla hinchada por culpa de aquella respuesta.

House giró la vista hacia ella rápidamente y la miró de tal manera que ésta tiritó, y no por los medicamentos.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros? –preguntó el secuestrador.

-Nada.

-¿Seguro…? –se acercó a uno de los rehenes que estaba en el suelo.

-Perdona. ¿Me estás amenazando?

-Sólo quiero saber más del médico que me atiende –ironizó.

-No te voy a contar una mierda de mi vid… -paró al ver como apuntaba al rehén.

-House –lo llamó Thirteen-, a veces respondiendo se va más rápido, ¿recuerdas? –le susurró recordando a Cameron.

House bufó por decimo octava vez, y contestó.

-Nos besamos hace poco. -Thirteen lo miró sorprendida. -¡Sólo fue un beso! –le aclaró.

-Y, ¿por qué os besasteis? –indagó John.

-Ella estaba triste porque le había salido mal un asunto personal y cuando fui a ver como estaba…

-Eso –lo interrumpió-, es la respuesta a porque te besó ella, pero no a porque la besaste tú.

House lo miró con infinito odio.

-¿No me quieres contestar? –volvió a acercar el arma a la chica.

-Haz lo que te salga de los cojones. No te voy a contar mi puta vida privada.

John sonrió cínicamente y apartando el arma, soltó:

-No me importa… Ya tengo suficiente.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

-Quiero hacer un trato –dijo John por teléfono–, pero sólo hablaré con la Dra. Cuddy. Si no entra en cinco minutos al hall, volveré al despacho y se acabó la oportunidad.

Colgó sin esperar contestación.

-Tú, levántate –ordenó a una chica que estaba sentada en el suelo. Le dio una de las cuerdas que había pedido y le dijo: -empieza a atarlos a todos. Fuerte. O no dudaré en atártela a ti al cuello.

-¿Por qué con Cuddy? –preguntó House con un tono glacial mientras John observaba como la chica hacía lo que había mandado.

-Parece una persona bastante racional, ¿no crees? –le contestó sonriendo cínicamente.

Luego abrió las cortinas del despacho y entró al hall con la chica de las cuerdas.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Cuando Cuddy entró en la zona normalmente asignada a archivos y secretaria –las pocas veces que la tuvo-, el secuestrador ya estaba allí. Llevaba una pistola en una mano, a una chica baja de pelo moreno en la otra, y sus ojos nunca estaban fijos en ella más de dos segundos, porque no paraba de mirar al despacho. De refilón pudo ver a House sentado en el sofá junto a Thirteen, que parecía estar pagando caro el hacer de cobaya humana.

-Como puede ver todos están bien –señaló hacia dentro.

-Lo veo.

-Supongo que querrá saber a qué se debe el pedir verla aquí.

-Supone bien –dijo fríamente.

-Tengo una petición, y si la cumple, soltaré a uno de los rehenes.

-Está bien, hable –intentó disimular la alegría de la noticia.

-Quiero que le diga a House que salga con usted

-¿¡Qué!? –masculló Cuddy escandalizada.

-Que quiero que le diga que…

-¡Ya lo he oído a la primera! –lo interrumpió fuera de sí.

-Pues eso –siguió sin inmutarse por la pausa. -Pídale que salga con usted y soltaré a uno de los rehenes.

La Dra. Cuddy lo miraba sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe esta absurda petición?

-No hace falta llevar gafas para ver que…

-No tengo nada con House –lo volvió a interrumpir cabreada por estar hablando de todo aquello con un total desconocido.

-Está claro, por Dios –ironizó. –Por eso mismo, porque no hay nada, hágalo. Ninguno le dará importancia, ¿no?

-¿Y qué disculpa le daré para que pedirle eso?

-Usted verá… -lanzó al aire.

Cuddy se mordió el labio superior mientras se miraba las manos.

-¿Lo hará o no? –preguntó cansado de esperar.

-¿Soltará al herido?

-Soltaré a quien usted quiera. Menos a los doctores, por supuesto. Al fin y al cabo de poco me sirven el resto de los que están ahí dentro.

-Está bien –suspiró.

-Y queremos varias botellas de agua para todos. Que estén cerradas. Hay una señora que lleva dos horas diciendo que tiene mucha sed y temo que House o yo la amordacemos para que se calle –bromeó.

-Ahora mismo –contestó Cuddy sorprendida por aquel tono tan cordial.

-Está de más decir que el Dr. House no debe saber lo que le acabo de decir, ¿no?

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras aguantaba las ganas de estrangularlo. Y de llorar.

-No creo que le parezca una gran petición Doctora Cuddy –soltó mientras abría la puerta del despacho. –En el fondo, soy muy comprensivo…

Luego entraron en el despacho dejándola allí sola. Tardo casi un minuto en reaccionar y salir a la clínica.

-Y tú –le susurró John a la chica de las cuerdas mientras cerraba las cortinas-, ni una palabra. –Luego, en voz alta, añadió: -ya puedes soltarlos.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Media hora después, sonó teléfono de nuevo.

-¿Sí? –lo cogió John.

-Quería hablar con el Dr. House para darle los resultados de las pruebas –dijo Cuddy bajito.

-Por supuesto Dra. Cuddy –agregó contento mientras quitaba el manos libres, cogía el teléfono e iba caminando hacia la puerta sin parar de apuntar a la gente. -¿Me haría un favor? Acérquese a la puerta. Abriré las cortinas y podrá hablar con House más tranquilamente. Dicen que la vista es uno de los sentidos más importantes…

John la oyó a través del teléfono tragar saliva.

Se colocó en la puerta, abrió las cortinas, la vio parada con nadie a 10 metros a la redonda, y le dio el celular a House.

A partir de ahí, sólo House y Cuddy sabía de que estaban hablando.

-House, las pruebas han dado negativo para sarcoidosis y lupus.

-Lo suponía –susurró él. –¿Y para Addison?

-Los chicos están en ello. ¿Necesitáis algo más? Vendas, gasas, medicinas… Lo que sea.

-No –dijo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. -¿Está todo bien por ahí?

-Sí –asintió muerta de angustia. –Wilson y Chase han ido a por las botellas de agua que ha pedido.

-¿Nos ha pedido agua? Un detalle –ironizó mirando al secuestrador. Éste sonrió de medio lado.

-Pidió agua y dijo que soltaría a uno de los rehenes.

-¿Estás bien? –susurró tan bajo que casi ni él mismo se oyó. –Te prometo que tu despacho sigue impecable –bromeó consiguiendo que ella se riese tímidamente. -Cuddy…

-House –lo interrumpió. –Yo no quiero que… No…

-Cuddy, cálmate. Este tipo se tranquilizará nada más que lo curemos, que será, con un poco de suerte, cuando lleguen los resultados. Estoy casi seguro de que es Addison.

-Yo… Yo no… Esto me… -se veía incapaz de continuar, pero la mirada de John y la pistola apuntando al abdomen de su mejor médico sin que éste se diese cuenta, la hicieron reaccionar. –Sal conmigo –pidió mirándolo a través de los cristales.

-¿Qué? –murmuró creyendo haber entendido mal.

-Todo esto me ha hecho pensar y no quiero… Greg, yo… -intentaba seguir mientras House no le quitaba la vista de encima, sorprendido por todo aquello.

-¿No crees que no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto? –murmuró mirándose las manos y claramente nervioso.

-Lo sé, pero no sé cómo acabará esto y necesito que lo sepas.

-¿Qué sepa el qué?

-Que te quiero.

House se quedó paralizado. No podía apartar la mirada de ella tras aquella confesión inesperada. John, que había comprendido por las caras que Cuddy había hecho su tarea, los apremió.

-Tienes 10 segundos.

-Luego hablamos –dijo House como pudo. –Llamad cuando tengáis el resultado de la prueba.

Y antes de poder escuchar la respuesta de Cuddy, John le quitó el teléfono y cerró las cortinas.

-Soltaré al rehén en cuanto traigáis el agua –explicó antes de colgar.

Cuando John vio a House ir hacia el sofá de nuevo, no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su médico_: "que no sea la última vez que la vea…" _Y ahí fue cuando estuvo seguro de que aquel doctor cojo y malhumorado encontraría una solución a su enfermedad.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, botellas en mano y con un rehén menos, sonó el teléfono con las mejores noticias del mundo.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

House caminó hacia donde estaban Wilson y Cuddy, un poco alejados del resto de la gente. Vio como ella ni siquiera levantaba la vista del suelo mientras Wilson le daba un abrazo.

-Tranquilo hombre, que no te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente –bromeó con su mejor amigo.

-Lo he pasado muy mal… Lo hemos –concretó Wilson señalando también a Cuddy –pasado muy mal.

-Lo sé. Pero ya se acabó, ¿no?

-Hadley ha tenido mucho valor al prestarse como cobaya.

-Lo ha tenido –reafirmó mirando como estaba junto con el resto de chicos del equipo. Chase y Cameron incluidos.

-Voy a ver como está, vengo ahora –explicó Wilson alejándose y mirando a Cuddy de una manera extraña.

-Eh… -una vez a solas, House no sabía muy bien por donde comenzar. Optó por la opción fácil. -¿Estás mejor?

-Sí –susurró ella.

-Al final te hemos dejado el despacho hecho un Cristo… Esos SWAT no saben entrar sin disparar a algo.

-El despacho es lo de menos. Lo importante es que vosotros estéis bien.

-Lo estamos Cuddy. Lo has hecho bien.

-No, tú lo has hecho bien. Yo sólo… -se calló y apartó la vista.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó cogiéndola por el mentón y haciendo que lo mirase de nuevo. El simple contacto la hizo temblar.

-Lo de antes, por teléfono…

-¡Dra. Cuddy! –la interrumpió John, que pasaba justo por su lado con las esposas puestas y camino a una habitación para ser atendido. –Me decepciona. ¿Por qué va a decirle que era todo una mentira?

-¿Cómo? –les preguntó House a ambos.

-Camine –increpó un policía duramente llevándose al secuestrador de allí.

-¿Cómo es eso de que todo era una mentira? –repitió House, esta vez, sólo a ella.

-Yo…

-Cuddy, mírame y contéstame –pidió con absoluta seriedad.

-Él me lo pidió –confesó levantando la vista del suelo. –Él me ordenó que te pidiese de salir, y si lo hacía, soltaría a un rehén.

-¿Por qué…?

-No lo sé. No lo sé House, pero fue la primera opción que dio después de ocho horas ahí encerrados –explicaba nerviosa- y yo no pude decirle que no, porque no sabía cuánto más aguantaría el herido y…

-Está bien –la tranquilizó sacando fuerzas de no sabía dónde. –No pasa nada. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

-Lo sé, acepté porque era lo que tenía que hacer, pero…

-House, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó Chase agarrándolo del hombro y sin percatarse de que estaba estorbando.

-Bien, estoy bien. ¿Dónde está Thirteen?

-Se ha ido a ponerse todos los medicamentos para contrarrestar los que le hemos dado.

-Se pondrá bien. Es una chica fuerte –exclamó Foreman raramente orgulloso.

House miró a Cuddy de refilón y sintió deseos de alejarse de ella rápidamente. Dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

-Voy a subir a la habitación de John para que le den bien la medicación, no vaya a ser que lo maten ahora y todo esto haya sido para nada.

Y sin más, se fue.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Entró como alma que lleva el diablo y echó a la enfermera que estaba dentro sin contemplaciones.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le pediste eso?

-Porque era lo que tú querías –contestó con temple.

-¿¡Y qué!? –gritó sin molestarse en negarlo. -¡No te he pedido ningún favor!

-Tenía que asegurarme de que quisieses salir de allí vivo y luchases por mi caso, así que tú me has dado a mí lo que deseaba y quise responderte con la misma moneda.

-Yo no quería eso.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. No quería que me pidiese de salir por obligación. ¡No quería que me dijese que me quería por puta obligación! –bramó golpeando el suelo con el bastón. -¿¡Cómo te sentirías si te hubiésemos mentido sobre tu diagnóstico!? ¿Crees que uno se siente bien cuando se entera de que todo es mentira?

-¿Cómo…? –preguntó asombrado.

-¡Ya has oído lo que he dicho!

-Yo no le pedí a la Dra. Cuddy que te dijese que te quería.

-Ella me lo acaba de explicar todo abajo. Que le ordenaste que me pidiese de salir a cambio de un rehén.

-Tú lo has dicho. Que te pidiese de salir. No que te dijese que te quería. ¿Te ha dicho que te quería? –preguntó sorprendentemente enternecido.

-¿Tú no…? –preguntó House anonadado.

-No –respondió sonriendo al ver la cara que le había quedado al Doctor. -Así que largo de aquí. Deja que me curen y vete a hablar con ella.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar. Tú le pediste que hiciese eso y ella sólo le puso énfasis para que yo lo creyese.

-Esa sería la respuesta sencilla. Pero, Dr. House, ¿le parece a usted la Dra. Cuddy una persona que vaya repartiendo "te quieros" sin ton ni son?

House boqueó un par de veces, y de golpe salió disparado de allí.

-Por su reacción diría que no… -dijo John riéndose mientras la enfermera volvía a entrar. Paró bruscamente al ver como lo miraba. Parecía que no estaba bien visto secuestrar a personas y luego reírse de ellos…

* * *

oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió para que él entrase, vio a Cuddy dispuesta a salir.

-Espera –lo paró Cuddy levantando la mano antes de que dijese nada. –Déjame hablar. Lo que te dije antes fue todo…

-Lo sé –la interrumpió abalanzándose a ella y besándola. –Lo sé… -susurró en los tres segundos que usaron para respirar antes de volver a juntar sus bocas.

* * *

¿Review?


End file.
